Eustass Kid
| jva=Daisuke Namikawa| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= 315,000,000}}| devil fruit=|}} Eustass Kid (ユースタス・キッド Yūsutasu Kiddo), nicknamed the "Captain" is a notorious pirate from the South Blue.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Eustass Kid is introduced. He is one of The Eleven Supernovas who are all renowned pirates on Sabaody Archipelago whose individual bounties are greater than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hat Pirates arrive. He owns the highest revealed bounty that is still active, higher than Luffy's bounty by 15,000,000, and the third highest number seen so far in the series, after Donquixote Doflamingo and Gecko Moria. The reason his bounty is so high is a result of he and his crew causing huge numbers of civilian casualties in the course of their activities.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Shakky explains why Kid's Bounty is higher then Luffy's. Appearance Eustass Kid is an averagely tall and muscular man with no eyebrows, dark colored lips and black-painted nails. He has a flame-like red crimson hairstyle and a pair of aviator-style square-framed goggles lined with minuscule bolts and extends with a metallic nose-piece that covers the ridge of Kid's actual nose. He wears black pants with a yellow marble-like print on them, darkish pink fabric ruffles on the bottom and a pair of sea boots. Around his waist he has a rather large bright blue sash and belt fastened by a large circular buckle with a four-leaf clover-like pattern at the middle. He also has a slim bandoleer, also with minuscule bolts that goes diagonally over his right shoulder then ties to his waist, where he keeps a dagger with a Japanese-style hilt and what appears to be a flintlock gun. He also has decorated gold bracelets around both wrists. He wears a large furred captain's coat over his bare muscular upper body, that is adorned with spikes on its sides and two different colors of fur, the inside being a maroon color and the outside a burnt umber. The collar to the coat had been modified to be extremely flared and wide. He typically wears this coat with his right arm in it's sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. File:Kid.png|Kid in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Personality Eustass Kid is notorious for causing a huge amount of civilian casualties. He is generally either angry or making sarcastic jokes. When he feels that he's been insulted, he is quick to resort to violence, attacking Scratchmen Apoo apparently for staring at him. Oddly, he seems to be quite sensitive to being mocked, insulted or glanced at. Despite his violent nature, he knows how to restrain himself when in a tight situation. He is also not blind to the way the World Nobles act, remarking that compared to them pirates are almost humane in nature and that they at least have charming sides and don't hesitate to be honest about their faults, unlike the Nobles, who justify their abuses with their heritages granted by their ancestors.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 500 and Episode 394, Kid and his crew visit the slave auction house in Grove 1. Kid also is shown to be quite cynical about the World Government, commenting that compared to the heinous acts of the World Nobles, pirates look quite humane in comparison. He decides to leave after Keimi is bought for 500,000,000 by a World Noble, commenting that it was "like a metaphor for this screwed up world" and calling the whole affair a "farce". One Piece Manga and Anime - Vo. 51 Chapter 502 and Episode 396, Kid and everyone in the Auction House see Luffy punch Carlos. He similarly notes that the "charade" was over when the broadcast of Portgas D. Ace's execution was cut off.One Piece Manga - Chapter 565, Kid and his crew are seen watching the broadcast of Ace's execution at Shabaody. Kid has the same dream as Luffy, to find One Piece and become the new Pirate King. Because of this, and Luffy's recklessness, he seems to have a great deal of respect for him. However, while they often encounter the same problems, Kid deals with them in his own way, apparently slaughtering anyone and everyone who ever laughed at his ambition, in some ways being an antithesis to Luffy. He also seems to believe that possessing the determination to achieve the impossible is necessary to survive in the New World. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Eustass Kid possesses a Devil Fruit power connected to magnetism. This is first revealed as he reflects a Marine cannonball back towards the shooters. Later, he used his power to levitate hundreds of metallic weapons from attacking Marines and various metal objects from all over the auction house, which gathered and connected to his right hand, taking the shape of a giant arm much like Luffy's Gear Third, which possesses a hand and fingers. He can attract metal to both arms as seen in Chapter 506 and so it can be assumed that he is able to repel metal using both arms as well.One Piece Manga - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Kid uses his Devil Fruit power to repel incoming fire. When using his Devil Fruit ability purple electrical sparks emit from his hands, so his ability may actually stem from electromagnetism. In the anime, his power over metal seems quite powerful, having used a gigantic metallic arm to shield himself from laser blast fired at him by a Pacifista, which remained intact after absorbing the brunt of the blast. He, along with the rest of his crew, also showed flawless resistance to the Haki pulse emitted by Silvers Rayleigh at the Auction House. Attacks * Repel (反発（リペル）, Riperu): Kid repels any metallic material in his vicinity in a chosen direction, in effect working like a catapult. This attack was first seen at the Human Auction House where he repelled a Marine cannonball at high speed back towards the attackers. He has also reflected an immense pile of metal gathered to use as bludgeoning arms, and used it as a very large projectile, as seen in episode 403. History Sabaody Archipelago Arc After a long voyage following one of the Log Pose routes of the Grand Line, Kid and his crew came to the Sabaody Archipelago to prepare themselves for the New World. While there he had a little squabble with Scratchmen Apoo in Grove 24. Before their battle could escalate further, Apoo asked Kid to postpone it until they got to the New World. Knowing what would happen if an incident were to happen, Kid agreed to Apoo's terms. Kid, along with his crew, then ventured deeper into the mangrove and entered the Human Auctioning House. As Kid waited for the auction to begin, he made a number of remarks to his crew, claiming that the World Nobles make pirates seem humane by comparison and bemoaning the twisted nature of the world order, before noting that he may actually join in on the slave auction. Kid later caught a glimpse of Trafalgar Law, who was already sitting for the auction, and was flipped off by the doctor. As the auction began, Kid noticed some members of the Straw Hat Pirates come in, and was disappointed to find the captain wasn't around, noting that he wished to see just how big an idiot Luffy was supposed to be, as depicted in the newspapers, not knowing that he would soon receive his wish. Kid watched through most of the auction, until the World Noble Saint Charloss made an outrageously high 500,000,000 bid for the mermaid Keimi, which completely shut out the other participants in the auction. Seeing the noble go unchallenged, Kid decided to leave the Auction House, considering it another example of what's wrong with the world. However before he and his crew were out of the building, Luffy and Zoro crashed through the wall right next to them. What followed next then was a ruckus caused by Luffy that caught Kid's eye. As the events unraveled, Kid, along with the rest of the crowd, watched in shock as Luffy punched the World Noble, Charloss, out of anger for shooting his Fishman ally Hatchan. While most of everyone in the auction house started panicking at this turn of events, Kid, as well as Trafalgar Law, on the other hand, simply smiled approvingly at what happened. Just as Kid was watching the chaos that was being caused, he noticed that someone suddenly came out of the back of the auction house's stage along with a giant. He then witnessed the person take out nearly everyone in the place except for the Straw Hats and their allies with a "Rush of Spirit". Having taken the blast and survived through it, Kid realized that this person was none other than Gol D. Roger's first mate, Silvers Rayleigh. As the situation continued, Kid and those still conscious realized that a bunch of a Marines were now surrounding the auction house for what Luffy did. Though happy at seeing how crazy Luffy was as the rumors stated, Kid decided to not stick around to fight a Marine Admiral. Seeing as how the Marines were treating Kid's and Law's crews as if they were accomplices to the Straw Hats, Kid told Luffy and Law that he'll go on ahead and clear a way for them so that they wouldn't have to worry themselves. Luffy and Law however were insulted by Kid's remarks, and instead decided to go face the Marines along with him. Together, the three captains began to fight the Marines outside the auction house with their respective Devil Fruit powers. Luffy notes that both Kid and Law have crazy powers, with Kid responding that Luffy has the weirdest. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 398, Kid fights alongside Luffy and Law against some Marines. After beating back the first wave of Marine attacks and scattering them, Kid notes that their plan of attack is now utterly demolished. He bids Luffy goodbye and states that it was nice meeting him, but promises that the next time they meet he won't be so merciful. Luffy unconcernedly replies that he's the one who will find One Piece. Both Kid and Law stare at Luffy and are even distracted from the attacking Marines. Killer defends Kid and scolds him for not paying attention. Kid acknowledges Killer but reflects to Luffy that on the paths they'd traveled up to now, saying something like that would have gotten them laughed at. He mentions that he killed anyone who dared laugh at him. He also states that from this point, anyone without the nerve to say that would die on the seas. He invites both Luffy and Law to meet up with him in the New World before departing with his crew. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 504 and Episode 399, Kid invites Luffy and Law to meet up in the New World. After defeating the marines, the Kid Pirates were on their way to leave the island, when moments later Kid and his crew were confronted by what they believed to be Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma (Later reveled to be a Pacifista). It surprised both Kid and the pirates, when It fired a laser from it's mouth which hit Kid's left leg, felling him at once.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, Kid Pirates ambushed by Kuma. Law and his crew happen to encounter them while escaping as well and, despite Kid telling Law to stay back (which is met once again by Law's earlier threat), they both prepare to fight against the Pacifista.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, The Heart Pirates fight Kuma. Current Events Eustass Kid and his crew show up again, alive and well back at the Sabaody Archipelago. They watch the live broadcast of the execution of Portgas D. Ace up until it was cut off by the marines. After this, Kid tells his men they're departing. After the war ends. Kid is seen commenting that the New World is now under the control of Red-Hair, Kaidou, and Big Mom and the New Age, the likes of which no one has ever seen before, has begun. Major Battles *Eustass Kid vs. Scratchmen Apoo (postponed) *Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Marine assault team *Eustass Kid, Kid Pirates, Trafalgar Law and Heart Pirates vs. a Pacifista Anime and Manga Differences When Kid, Law, and their respective crews encountered a Pacifista, it is currently not specified whether this one was Kuma or not in the manga and are left with a cliffhanger. In the anime, this one was a regular Pacifista and the pirates were given some scenes fighting it. When it seemed that they defeated the Pacifista, it get back up and resumed its attack, essentially leaving the same cliffhanger as in the manga. Trivia *Kid is named after real life pirate, William Kidd, who was also nicknamed "Captain". His surname is taken from Eustace the Monk, who was a pirate.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *When Kid speaks of his experiences on the Grand Line he mentions killing everyone who dared to laugh at him and his dream to find One Piece and become Pirate King. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 505 and Episode 399, Kidd mentions his experience on the Grand Line. In contrast when the Bellamy Pirates started laughing at Luffy and crew for being "dreamers", instead of responding to Bellamy's mockery, Luffy claimed that it was not a fight worth fighting.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapters 224-225 and Episodes 146-147, Luffy does not fight back against Bellamy. References External Links *William Kidd - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Kid is named after *William Kidd - History UK - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. *http://www.undiscoveredscotland.co.uk/usbiography/jkl/williamkidd.html - Article about real-life pirate William Kidd. *Real-life pirate Eustace the Monk - Huge article,gives biographical details *Eustace the Monk - Wikipedia article about real-life pirate Eustace the Monk Site Navigation de:Eustass Kid fr:Eustass Kidd Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:South Blue Characters Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit users